The Diary of Lily Evans
by booknerd3000
Summary: Seventh Year. Lily Evans writes a diary while she is falling in love with James. Two friends decide they want to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

Sunday, Sep 1

On the Hogwarts Express

This year I'm finally going to be friends with James. We have been mortal enemies since our first year. Now that I'm Head Girl (!!) and James is Head Boy (!?) I thought we should try to get along. I even made a vow to myself that I would be nice to James. I must admit I am rather excited about seeing James again. I may even dare to go as far as saying I missed him. I better go though, time for the prefect's meeting.

Later, Still on the Train

Well that was quite an interesting event. I got there and James still hadn't arrived. When the clock turned to one and James was officially late, I sent one of the new prefects to go find him. I was getting really annoyed and had to remind myself of a certain vow I made. When the prefect came back she told me she couldn't find him anywhere. "Well we can't start without the Head Boy." I said. "I'll find him." I walked through the whole train, to find James still sitting in the compartment playing a game of Exploding Snap with his three friends, Peter, Sirius and Remus. I cleared my throat loudly.

"James, Remus, I need you at the prefects meeting, now." James I could understand, but I thought Remus would have come. HE was more responsible then he others.

"Wait James! You said the meeting had been postponed, that's why I didn't go!" Remus glared at him, as did I. Screw the vow! That was a horrible thing to do. Well, maybe I'll just say the vow starts when we get to school. James groaned, but got up and headed to the prefects compartment. "I'm really sorry Lily. I really thought it had been postponed."

"Don't worry about it Remus, it's not your fault." Remus ran ahead, wanting to get there as quick as possible. James and I were the only ones in the corridor.

"So how was your summer Evans?"

"Alright. I made a vow."

"Oh really? May I ask what it was?"

"Well, I figured that since we will have to spend virtually all our time together, it would be much easier if we were friends. I made a vow to be nice. Though I recently decided that it doesn't start until we get to the school. I want one more chance to argue with you, especially after trying to skip out on the prefects meeting. "

"Well, that makes sense."

"So can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Can we be friends?"

"Of course."

"Good. As soon as we get to Hogwarts, you are officially my friend."

We got to the prefects meeting then. We told the new prefects what their jobs were, and issued out the passwords. When James and I decided we were done, and told the prefects they could go, James immediately ran to Remus. He whispered something in his ear, and the two immediately disappeared. I went back to the compartment to find it completely empty, so I decided to write. We're almost to Hogsmeade station now, so I better go and change into my school robes.

Even Later, Girls Dormitories

The feast was relatively boring. The Marauders sat on the other side of the table. I sat with Alice Simmons and Frank Longbottom. They were getting especially lovey-dovey tonight, so I just played around with my food, staring at my plate. At the end of the feast, right before Dumbledore dismissed us, he called James and I up.

"James, Lily, congratulations on your new positions, use them well. Now I called you up here to inform you two about the Head's Dorm. It maintained some water damage by Moaning Myrtle. Apparently the last Heads did something to anger her. It will however be ready in about a week. Until then you two will remain in your old dormitories. So go on you two." Then he turned to the rest of the Great Hall. "Sweet dreams my students. Sleep well, you have a long day ahead of you."

James and I took the back ways to reach the Gryffindor common room in order to avoid the huge crowds of first years. When we got there it was nearly empty.

"So we get our own dorms this year." James said.

"Well, it's a good thing we're friends now." I smiled and turned away, and began my ascent to the girl's dormitories.

"Night Lils."

"Night." I threw over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday, Sep. 2

Just Before Lights Out, My Room, Head's Dormitories

I got to breakfast early this morning, and it was almost empty. Even most of the teachers weren't there yet. Only Dumbledore and a few Hufflepuffs were present. I looked up to the Headmaster, and when we made eye contact he smiled widely at me. I returned the smile and sat down at the deserted Gryffindor table and began to eat.

By the time I was finished, people were just starting to arrive. That meant I would have to wait even longer to get my schedule. I saw the four Marauders come in the Great Hall next. They headed straight to where I was sitting.

"Hello Lily."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi guys." I said smiling. I'm not really sure why I was smiling. Could I really be smiling because they had chosen to sit with me today? That could be the only answer yet it was so implausible.

"Can we sit with you Lily?"

"Of course. We're friends now aren't we?"

"What!? You're friends!? How come I wasn't aware of this!?" Sirius demanded.

"We only decided to be friends yesterday. I was going to tell you when I got back to the dormitory but you had already fallen asleep. We figured it would be easier this way, since we're Head Boy and Girl."

"Humph." Just then McGonagall tapped lightly on my shoulder.

"Your schedule Miss. Evans." She handed me a piece of paper which I snatched eagerly from her hands. McGonagall gave the Marauders their schedules as well.

"Ugh, double potions with Slytherins first."

"What a great way to start the day!" Remus added sarcastically.

"I love Potions." I said.

"Of course you do Lily."James said, unsuccessfully trying to hide his laughter.

"We better get going. We don't want to be late on our first day." The four boys rose with her, and they all headed down to the dungeons together. Snape was standing next to the entrance. I snapped my head forward and refused to let myself look at him. He called to me.

"Lily!" He had said. I ignored him, but I noticed all four Marauders glaring at him as they passed. IT was like having the funniest, coolest, best big brothers anyone could ever ask for. Yet the description seemed wrong when I thought of James. Something was just wrong with it.

Slughorn came to the front of the classroom interrupting my thoughts.

"I will be assigning the partners for the first potion you will be making. When I call your name, find your partner and pick your seat. Sirius and Alicia. Peter and Conner. Mary and Kendra. Alice and Frank. Lily and Severus." HE kept going but I wasn't listening anymore. Snape walked over to one of the last few free spots and waved me over.

"Miss Evans, is there a problem?"

"No."

I walked, resigned to this cruel trick fate had played on me this day. I felt four different hands pat me on the back as I walked. No doubt from the four Marauders, trying to console me. I kept my eyes down, and didn't even glance at Snape as I sat down.

"Hi Lily."

"Snape." I saw his face fall even more when he heard my cold greeting. Good, I thought, he deserves it.

"Today we'll be making Draught of the Living Dead. Instructions are on page 157 in your books. Ingredients are in the cupboard. Get started."

"I'll get the ingredients!" I volunteered eagerly, and shot up out of the seat as if it was on fire. I ran to the cupboard, James was already there.

"You okay Lily?" He asked me as we were waiting in line.

"No." I responded. Much to my humiliation, my voice had cracked. Luckily, James was the only who was paying attention. "But it's not like there's anything we can do about it." James hugged me tightly, and much to my surprise, and his, I hugged him back. It felt right though, like we were two different puzzle pieces, and we fit together perfectly.

"Good luck." He whispered in my ear, when I was headed back to Snape. We started to work diligently on the potion. That was the one thing about the two of us, together we were unbeatable at Potions. By the end of class, we were the only ones who were completely finished.

I practically ran out of the dungeons. Three of the Marauders quickly caught up with me though. James slung his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me closer, hugging me. He left his arm there, and I didn't bother to shrug it off, it felt rather nice. Remus ran up a second later.

"Good news Lily! Next potion we get to pick our partners. Sirius you stay with Alicia, Peter stays with Conner, I'll work with Marcy again, and Lily, you can work with James."

"Thanks Remus." I smiled up at him, relief sweeping threw me like a cool ocean breeze.

"Where are we going now?" Sirius asked.

"Charms with Ravenclaw."

"Do we have anymore classed with Slytherin?"

"No."

"Thank Merlin."

Then at dinner, Dumbledore called James and I up. He told us that our Head Dorms had been finished early, and we could move into them tonight if we wanted. We agreed enthusiastically. When he had dismissed all the other students, he led us through the halls. We reached a portrait of a young mermaid, she was brushing her long red hair out when we got there.

"Password?" Her voice was bright and enchanting.

"Snargaluff." Dumbledore spoke clearly. The portrait opened and James and I stepped through. The common room was like a smaller, simpler version of the Gryffindor common room. There were two doors, one labeled Head Girl, and the other labeled Head Boy. Each room had its own bathroom (Thank Merlin). There was a bright fire already lit in the big fireplace. I turned back to the portrait to find Dumbledore had left us alone.

"This is so amazing!" James said, running out from his room.

"I know!" And indeed it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday, Sep. 7

Midnight, My New Room, Head's Dorms

The whole week went much the same as that first day with the exception of Potions class. It actually became one of my favorite classes, because James made it so much more fun. He was always messing around, but he was actually fairly decent at Potions. We were now the best in class, with Snape and Malfoy as second best. I knew this would drive Snape crazy, and this just made me love it even more.

This morning James burst through my door at six in the morning.

"Lily! Come on, wake up!" I didn't respond. It was too early to even think about getting up, So why the bloody hell was Potter trying to get me up? I was a little curious, but not that curious.

"Come on Lils!"

I felt the bed move slightly as he sat on the bed next to me. He grasped me shoulders firmly, then shook me awake.

"Bloody hell Potter! I'm up! This better be good!"

"I want you to come with me to the Quidditch Pitch. I want you to run with me. Please!"

"No." I laid back down and buried my face into my pillow. He easily rolled me back over.

"Come on Lils." I love it when he called me Lils.

"I hate you!" I love you.

"Is that a yes?" I always say yes to you James.

"I hate you." I stood up slowly. "Now out, I need to change." He left and I put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that was perhaps a bit too tight. When I walked back into the common room, James was practically bouncing in his sofa chair by the fire. He jumped up and ran toward me.

"Let's go!" I followed him all the way down to the Quidditch Pitch. I was tempted to just jump behind a suit of armor and hide so he couldn't ever find me again, but I had to be nice. I couldn't break the vow.

"How many laps are you doing?" I asked him.

"Probably fourteen or fifteen."

"What?!"

"I'll only make you do two."

"I could barely get halfway around this bloody track."

"Come on." He took off and I joined him. I caught up, but I knew he wasn't running his hardest. I made the two laps and collapsed immediately. James kept going like little energizer bunny. When he finally stopped, he was breathing heavily. I handed him a bottle of water and he drank it eagerly. Once he had caught his breath again, we headed back up to the castle. We showered and got dressed. Both of us were finished around the same time so we went to breakfast together.

All the other students must have eaten because it was almost empty. We ate slowly. We weren't in a rush.

"So have you decided when to hold Quidditch try outs?"

"I was thinking of doing it next Saturday."

"Don't we have the prefect's meetings Saturdays?"

"Those are in the afternoon though. I'll do Quidditch in the morning. It should only take a couple of hours."

"Speaking of prefect meetings, we have one later today, and I have no idea what we're supposed to do. No one ever really explained to me how these things work, and almost all the teachers will be there, including Dumbledore!"

"Lily, calm down. They asked us to come early, so their probably just going to tell us everything then."

"Maybe, but what if they don't. What if they aren't going to tell us anything because they think we already know even though we don't. All the teachers are going to think I'm a complete idiot. Dumbledore's going to fire me! I've only gotten to be Head Girl for one week!"

"Lily!"

"What?"

"Calm down."

"I can't"

"Go read a book or something. I mean it's only about a half hour until we have to go to the meeting."

"What!? Half an hour!? That can't be right! What are we going to do James!? I don't want to get fired from being Head Girl!"

"Lily SHUT UP!"

Just in the middle of my freak out Remus sauntered into the Great Hall and walked straight over to James and I. He sat down opposite of me and turned to James.

"What's her problem?"

"She's freaked out about the prefects meeting."

"Why?"

"I'm going to be a humiliation to Gryffindor. McGonagall's going to hate me! They're going to kick me out of Hogwarts! It will be the shortest term as Head Girl ever! Everyone is going to hate me, and I'll be banished. I'm going to be poor, lonely and homeless because I didn't even know what to do at the bloody prefects meeting!"

"Lily."

"Yes Remus?

"Every year they call the Heads into the first meeting half an hour early for a reason. They tell you everything you need to know. They even stay through the whole meeting telling exactly what to do and how to do it. There is nothing to worry about."  
"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to go get ready then. I want to look presentable when we get there." As I walked away, I heard them speaking. I tried to ignore the words that sent me back into my panic but I couldn't help it.

"How did you know that?"

"I don't. I just assumed."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How come she believed you and not me?"

"Probably because I'm generally a more reliable source. It's probably true anyways."I went back up to the dorm and made sure my robes were perfect. I put my hair up into a low ponytail. When I was convinced I was acceptable I ran to the entrance of Dumbledore's office. James and I were to meet here. When we finished here we would join the prefects and other teachers in the meeting room.

I waited for about five minutes until James showed up.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"I think so."

"Good. Acid pops." He said the last part to the stone gargoyle. It jumped to the side to reveal a moving staircase. We got on and it carried us to the top. The door was open so we walked in. Dumbledore was sitting behind the colossal desk.

"Right on time. I expect you were a bit curious as to what all of your duties are. I will take this short time to inform you as well as I can." Lucky Remus, he was right. Everything went smoothly from that point on. The prefects meeting even ended early. James, Remus and I all went to the kitchens together. We met Sirius there. He was already stuffing his face full of sweets. A small house elf sat us down at the table next to Sirius. I was sitting across from him, diagonal to Remus, and much to my joy, next to James. We ate until we were all stuffed to the brim. They invited me to play some Wizarding Chess with them, but I declined. I wanted to write that essay for History of Magic. I went to the library and spent the whole day working on it. I ended up missing dinner. James found me in the library as soon as dinner was over.

"Lily?"

"Oh, hello James."

"You missed dinner."

"I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I'm not very hungry anyways."

"You sure? We can go down to the kitchens if you want."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Alright. Well, I'm headed off to the Gryffindor common room. I'll see you later?" We ended up not seeing each other again. When I was finally done in the library (Madame Pince had to kick me out) it was past midnight and James was already asleep in his room when I got back to the Head's Dorm. I could hear his soft snores coming through the open door.

I couldn't help but go over there to look at him. He was a modern day Adonis, perfect in every way. I sighed as I turned away, I could have just stood there and watched him all night, and I would never have gotten tired of his beautiful face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday, Sep 8

After Lunch, Library

James woke me up at six in the morning once again. He somehow convinced me for a second time to go running with him. It was basically the same as yesterday, he ran for fifteen laps while I only did two. When he finished though, we both laid down in the middle of the field, side by side. We stared up at the clouds for awhile.

"Lily?"

"Yes, James?"

"I'm really glad we're friends now."

"Me too."

"It feels right when we're together like this, doesn't it? Like we're supposed to be together. Everything always seemed all wrong when we were arguing."

"Like some greater force has always been pushing us together, but we were resisting." That's hardly true though, I was the one resisting all this time. I was denying the fact that James and I were perfect together.

"It seems that this greater force was right. We make amazing friends." Friends, is that all he saw in our future. I remembered how he would ask me out every single day for the past seven years. Now that I finally could admit that I may actually like him, I find out that I pushed him away to much. Now he will never feel the same for me. Right in that instant when I thought this, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Yeah." We were silent then. We laid there until it started to rain down on us. My mom always used to tell me rain was the tears of the angels. Could they be as heart broken as I was at that moment?

We ran inside together, and went back to the Head Dorm to change. James left, probably to do something with the Marauders. I went in search of Alice. She always knew what to say to make me feel better, but I couldn't find her anywhere. She was most likely off with Frank again.

I ate lunch by myself, for none of my friends were in the Great Hall. After that I came here. I actually have to start another essay, for Defense Against the Dark Arts this time.

Later, My Room, Head's Dorm

Alice found me in the library, and told me she wanted to talk to me about something. I told her I was bus though. I wasn't in much of a talking mood anymore. She left slightly annoyed. No one else bothered me. When I got back here about two hours ago, my heart broke yet again. Not only did it shatter this time, but it felt like someone stabbed it repeatedly with a stake, threw it in a vat of burning oil, ran over it repeatedly with an automobile, cut into a trillion little pieces and fed to vicious Dobermans. As I think about though, even that was nowhere near how I felt.

I walked back into the Head's Dorm to see James and some girl on the couch, making out. I ran out of the room, I'm not sure if they saw me or not. I went to Alice to find out that this new girl, Cassandra, was James' new girlfriend. I didn't say anything, I went back to the Head's Dorm. James and Cassandra were thankfully gone. I went here, to my room and I think you already know what happened. I broke down, and cried my eyes out.

James must have heard me crying, because he knocked on my door a little while ago. I told him to go away, and he did. I wonder if he knows what I was crying about. Had he guessed?


	5. Chapter 5

Monday, Sep 9

Just Before Dinner, Girls Dormitories

James has asked me several times now what is wrong. He still has no clue. How could he not know yet? Surely anyone else could have figured it out already. I would have thought maybe even one of his friends had figured it out. I just told Alice everything that had happened a little while ago.

I had suddenly felt the urge to talk to her and tell her everything. I went up to the girl's dormitories, and luck was with me. She was sitting on her bed, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Alice?"

"Yes Lily?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. Would you like to talk now?" She knew me all too well.

"Yeah, but I want to ask you something first."

"What?"

"You were trying to tell me something yesterday. I wanted to know what it is." She blushed when I said this. I sat down next to her on her bed, waiting for her to begin.

"Well, you know how Frank and I have been going out for two years since a couple weeks ago?" I nodded. "Well, he told me that when we graduate high school, he's going to ask me to marry him."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. He said he wasn't going to do it yet, because he thought we should be out of school before we get engaged. Something about us being too young and what others would think. It doesn't really make a difference to me. I'm just excited that I'm going to marry him."

"So you're saying yes?"

"Of course Lily. When you love someone as much as I love Frank, the only thing left to do is get married."

"That's so romantic."

"I know! Now, are you going to tell me what you were crying about yesterday?"

"I don't want to ruin your good mood. I'll tell you some other time."

"No. You're going to tell me right now missy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it kind of all started when I realized I could possible, maybe be falling a teensy weensy little bit in what may be construed as love with James Potter."

"English please?"

"I like James."

"Wow."

"I know. So the day before yesterday, he somehow convinced me to go running with him down at the Quidditch Pitch, that's when I started to realize it, I think. Then yesterday, he got me to go again. After he was finished, we were lying in the middle of the pitch, watching the clouds. He said something about how fate was pushing us together, and how when we were friends, it seemed like everything in the world was right. It made me really sad because I realized that's all he thinks of me now, I'm just a friend and nothing more." Tears began falling down my face but I didn't stop.

"Then after you tried to talk to me in the library, which by the way, I'm really sorry about." She shrugged it off. "Well, I went back to the Head's Dorm and found him making out on the sofa with Cassandra. It was like someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it to the dogs. I ran away. When I went back later, he was gone. When he came back he must have heard me crying in my room, because he knocked on my door. I told him to go away and he did. I don't think he has any idea of what happened."

"Lily." Alice said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

I broke down yet again. Alice invited me to spend the night in the Girl's Dorm, and I accepted. I wasn't exactly eager to go back to see James. A little while ago, Alice left. I'm not sure where she went. She said she'd be back soon though, and I don't want her, or anyone else to see this.

**Alice had left the dorm to have a little chat with her friend Remus. She found him in the common room, eating, believe it or not, his chocolate. She had never understood Remus' obsession. She walked over to where he was sitting, and sat down next to him on the big, poufy scarlet couch.**

"**Remus?"**

"**Do you know why Lily was crying last night?"**

"**No idea. Why?"**

"**I thought you would have figured it out by now. I'll tell you, but you can't tell a soul. Not even the rest of the Marauders, especially not them."**

"**Okay, I swear."**

**So Alice told him everything Lily had told her. She thought about what Lily would do if she found out she did this, but what she didn't know, couldn't hurt her.**

"**Alice, why are you telling me this?"**

"**Because we need to get them together."**

"**Why?"**

"**Don't you see it? They're both madly in love with each other. Lily actually just admitted she liked him. That's a major breakthrough with her. Now he's gone and done this, and he has broken her heart without even knowing it. They belong together."**

"**Okay, so how do you supposed we do this?"**

"**I have no idea, but I do know one thing."**

"**What?"**

"**We need to break James and Cassandra up."**

"**Agreed."**


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday, Sep. 17

Right Before Lunch, Library

It has been a week since my confession. Not much has happened this week until this very morning. Something that made me inexplicably happy, though I couldn't show it to anyone besides Alice. James broke up with Cassandra (happy dance!). I know it's a little mean to be so excited because I actually like Cassandra, we even used to be pretty good friends until we grew apart. I'm just so happy that he's not dating anyone. How much I had been wishing this past week that I was in Cassandra's shoes. Now that I think about it, I have no idea why they broke up. I wonder…

_**Meanwhile…**_

"**Our plan is working! They broke up!" Alice said when she ran into Remus.**

"**James is a little disappointed, but he seems fine."**

"**Cassandra seemed fine too. What did you say to him?"**

"**I told him about something she did in fourth year…"**

"**What was it?"**

"**Uh, I can't really tell you. I promised Cassandra and James I wouldn't tell a soul. Sorry."**

"**That's fine."**

"**I found something out. So I was coming to find you when I passed the library. Lily was in there and she was writing in a diary, so I got this idea."**

"**What?"**

"**If we can find the diary while she is asleep, we can steal it. We'll do it just before Christmas break. We'll put the diary somewhere James will find it. He'll have to hold on to it over the break, so he'll no doubt end up reading it. He'll know everything. Then when he goes back to school, he'll have to give the diary back to her. Then you guys can persuade him to ask her out, and she'll say yes!"**

"**But how will Lily know truly James likes her back?"**

"**I haven't gotten to that yet."**


	7. Chapter 7

September 18th

Today in Potions we started making the potion Felix Felicis. It is the hardest thing I have attempted yet. When Slughorn announced this everyone in the class was groaning in protest. I didn't mind, I love a new challenge. James reaction was kind of funny though. He made this really adorable in an ugly way face and whined. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I'll get the ingredients." I volunteered. I got up and started toward the cupboard, but Snape was there. I turned around as fast as I can. James looked at me questioningly, and then saw Snape.

"Don't worry Lils, I'll get it."

"Thanks." I smiled apologetically. HE returned in a couple minutes with everything we would need. We immediately got started following the instructions in our books with care.

"Am I doing this right?" James asked. I looked up from stirring to see James cutting up the willow root. I smiled and walked around to where he was standing. I stopped right next to him, a hairs breath of space between us. My heart began to hammer in my chest. My hand reached forward and guided his.

"Smaller, like this." He nodded. He turned to look at me. We stood there for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. I could have remained like that for the rest of eternity, but Slughorn chose that moment to come over.

"How is you potion coming along, Potter, Evans?"

"Fairly well, I think." I said as Potter and I jumped away. I went back to stirring, my heart sinking a little deeper. The rest of the period was filled with light, superficial conversation.

Alice and I decided to sit with the Marauders at dinner. I ended up sitting next to James. When I finished eating I laid my hands in my lap. I pretended to listen to the conversation around me, but I really just wanted to be anywhere else.

I jumped a little as James' hand reached over to mine. He picked up my hand, and held it tightly in his. I looked to his face, but he was talking to Sirius. No one had noticed, thank god. I smiled slightly. His fingers traced lazy circles on the back of my hand. When the first people started to leave, he let go. So no one would see.

I'm going to hold on to that one little memory as tight as I can.

September 30

Every time James and I are sitting next to each other, he always holds my hand, but he makes sure no one ever notices. Then, this morning something so amazing happened. I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I went downstairs. I went to sit on the sofa, but someone was already occupying it.

"Lily?"

"Hey James. What are you doing down here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

"What are you reading?" HE held up his book, it was the Count of Monte Cristo.

"Why are you reading a muggle book?"

"It looked interesting."

"It is; it's my favorite muggle book. It's my favorite book."

"Does it have a happy ending?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Please"

"Nope." I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Lils."

He breathed my name, as he leaned closer to me. My heart was ready to explode. HE brushed his lips gently against mine. He pulled away, but I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him back. My lips crashed fiercely against his.

"I love you Lily. I always have."

"I love you too James."

"Really?" I nodded. HE kissed me again.

"SO does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I laughed.

So this must be what heaven is like.

"_**Well so much for out brilliant plan."**_

"_**Yeah. We should have known they would figure it out by themselves."**_

"_**So I saw Lexi looking at Sirius. I think they totally belong together. I thought maybe we could-"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Bu-"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**No."**_


End file.
